Electrician (PvZH)
Brainy |Tribe = Science Mustache Zombie |Traits = Gravestone |Abilities = When revealed: A Zombie does a Bonus Attack. |Rarity = Premium - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = He charges for the full hour.}} Electrician is a premium super-rare zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Brainy class. He costs 3 to play, and has 2 /2 . He has the trait, and his ability makes a selected Zombie do a Bonus Attack when he is revealed, including him. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Science Mustache Zombie *'Trait:' *'Ability:' When revealed: A Zombie does a Bonus Attack. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description He charges for the full hour. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Premium - Uncommon → Premium - Rare Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Rare → Super-Rare Strategies With Electrician is a very versatile card due to his ability. Playing him early can help clear out the field, or to do some early damage to your opponent. The best way to use this is playing swarms of cheap zombies or strong zombies to insure what zombie should do a bonus attack. Compared to Lurch for Lunch, that can help you plan on what zombie should do a Bonus Attack without the usage of tricks, especially against Black-Eye Pea, Sportacus, and Brainana. In the late-game, activating his ability on a powerful zombie can end your opponent quickly. Another use of him is to thaw a frozen zombie of yours. As he is a science zombie, combining this zombie with other science cards like Zombot Drone Enginneer is recommended. Playing Firefighter to Bounce it is a good combo, as you can play Electrician again to do another bonus attack, but only Super Brainz can do this. Against Because this zombie comes out of a gravestone, you should definitively use Grave Buster to deal with this zombie, assuming that he was played. If that is not possible, the player can try and use a plant in front of the gravestone and plan accordingly. If you see a strong zombie and a gravestone on board while you are against a Brainy Hero, there are chances that the Electrician is under it. Instant-kill tricks can be used to destroy this. It is highly not recommended to Bounce it, as he can be replayed and activate his ability again. Gallery NewElectrician.png|Statistics Electrician_New_Card.png|Card Trivia *The word "charges" in his description has a double meaning. The first means that he gets paid for every hour he works and the second refers to electricity, referring to the fact that he attacks plants with it. *There is a glitch where if there is a Headstone Carver on the field, and this zombie gets destroyed after activating his ability on himself on plants like Potato Mine, Hothead or Prickly Pear, Headstone Carver attempts to boost him, but cannot as he no longer exists. This results in a softlock, requiring the player or their opponent to concede. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Brainy cards Category:Brainy zombies Category:Science zombies Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Super-rare cards Category:Super-rare zombies Category:Science cards Category:Mustache cards Category:Mustache zombies